The Punisher (MCU)/Script
Keep in mind, there WILL be some swearing in the script, but not bad enough to be mature. Here is the script for The Punisher (2020). Prologue *Dark cinematic music is playing* *Lionsgate logo (2013-)* *White paint spills on a wall* Narrator: Legend speaks of an antihero so powerful and so deadly. He has killed thousands of people before it's crazy how he is not considered a serial killer. He hides in the shadows waiting for his next foe to appear. *the white ink reveals the Punisher's skull* Narrator: He is The Punisher. *the skull shines into the Marvel Studios (2016-) logo* *a remixed version of the Punisher's theme from the 2004 Punisher plays* *after the Marvel Studios logo stops, the music stops and the screen pans to a prison* Part 1: Introduction to Frank and David *several people are walking in a prison* David Lieberman: Mr. Castle, look at you! You're really striking it out pretty well. Frank Castle: Yeah. Huh. So, 10 years of defeating the criminals. That's a pretty impressive victory that... I ''have. David Lieberman: *laughs* Well, you're good at what you're good at. I told those to my sons. Frank Castle: And? David Lieberman: They didn't buy it. They thought it was one of those little tricks up my sleeve to tell them that they're special... *cracks up* Frank Castle: I gotta go check if there's anyone else out to get arrested. David Leiberman: Look dude. I'm a one-trick-pony, you see? So, I gotta help you out with this little "mission" of yours, alright? Frank Castle: Alright. But first, I gotta break out of this prison. Part 2: The Sewer *cuts to a Ford F-150 driving on the road* David Lieberman: Where are we going? Frank Castle: You'll see! *the pickup truck keeps driving until it finds a manhole in the middle of nowhere* *the pickup truck parks* David Lieberman: What the hell is this place? Looks like some abandoned sewer. Frank Castle: Well, it's my hideout. Be happy you get to go here. *David Lieberman and Frank Castle both go in the sewer* Frank Castle: Welcome to my wasteland hideout! David Lieberman: Whoa, cool! Wait, wait... NOT COOL! Why is your hideout in a sewer? Frank Castle: Because the sewer is AWESOME! David Lieberman: Ugh. Smells like THREE bad Punisher films's potential died here. Stan Lee: Hey! I was at least TRYING to make some good ones! David Lieberman: Hey, Frank? What's all this? Frank Castle: My accolades. David Lieberman: They're all... SKULLS? Frank Castle: Yep! That's what happens when you're an antihero! David Lieberman: Wait... you're an antihero? Frank Castle: Not just ANY antihero. I'm the Punisher! David Lieberman: *gasp* You almost made me get a heart attack! YOU'RE the Punisher? Frank Castle: Y to the e to the s! I am INDEED the Punisher! *David Lieberman faints* Frank Castle: David? Part 3: The Speech ''More coming soon!Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:The Punisher Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe